Red Hair, Red Hot
by hexmebabyonemoretime
Summary: Ginny and Ron discover each other right before Hogwarts starts, but it's so wrong... right? (M for sexytimes in future chapters, and language.) *WARNING* Incest! If you are offended by incest do NOT read!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an incest fic, so if you're not comfortable with that, do not read. Other than that, there is smut later on :)**

* * *

Ginny sat in the kitchen of the burrow reviewing all the supplies she'd bought (And had handed down to her) for the coming school year. Mrs Weasley was fixing some tea (Magically of course) And Bill was visiting, sitting with Fleur in the living room.

"Got everything you need dear?" Mrs Weasley asked Ginnny, who nodded.  
"Yeah I think so, might have to get some more ink though, I'm running short." Ginny frowned at her supply, running half empty. Mrs Weasley sighed and looked at her watch.  
"Well I can't take you today, and tomorrow I'm spending some time with Bill and Fleur, out looking for houses, I'm afraid I don't have the time to take you." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"Mum I'm in sixth year, I can take myself!"  
"Ginny I don't like the idea of you alone, and there will be so many people there with Hogwarts starting in a couple of days. Why don't you take one of your brothers?" She poked her head out of the kitchen, and hollered. "RON!"  
"Oh mum please! I don't need a babysitter." Ginny groaned. Ron walked into the kitchen.  
"Bloody hell mum what's so important? I was packing."  
"You need to take your sister in for some ink before all the shops close."  
"But mum, she's in sixth! She doesn't need me!" Ginny nodded.  
"Yeah! See mum? Even Ron agrees!" Mrs Weasley shook her spoon at them.  
"I am your mother, you are both going! So get your cloaks and floo. I expect you home at dinner!" Seems there was no arguing, so the two teenagers reluctantly went to their rooms to fetch their cloaks.

"Diagon Alley!" Ron hollered, and he disappeared.  
"Diagon Alley!" Ginny hollered, and she too disappeared.  
"You alright?" Ron asked his sister, pulling her out of the fireplace. She nodded, and they exited the Three Broomsticks into the warm air of Diagon Alley. Mrs Weasley was right, it was full of people.  
"Here, grab my hand so we don't get seperated, I want to get back as soon as possible." Ron said, and grabbed her hand. Ginny tried to pull away, but it was no use. Plus he was right, she wanted to get home as soon as she could too, and getting seperated would not help the cause.  
"Here." Ron said, and pulled her into a store. Ginny jogged over to the quills and ink, and grabbed a few bottles.  
"Got them!" She went to go pay for them, and Ron lingered by the more fancy supplies, until she grabbed his hand, and they were off again.

"Oh bloody hell." Ron cursed, there was a line at the Three Broomsticks fireplace, almost out the door. Ron checked his watch.  
"We've got half an hour till we have to be home." Ginny sighed.  
"Well do you know any other places safe to floo?" Ron shook his head.  
"No, I didn't bring any powder, and I'll bet everywhere else doesn't supply it, unless we want to pay those bloody stupid prices." Ginny cursed this time.  
"Well Ron, we could just go looking around until later, the second hand robe shop will probably be empty, it always is. I can't think of anywhere else that wouldn't be crowded." Ron frowned at the suggestion.  
"That's a rotten place."  
"Well it would be empty." Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Fine yeah, come with me I know the way."

* * *

The store was empty and dusty, and nobody was at the front desk.  
"Want to just wait it out here?" Ginny suggested, and Ron nodded.  
"Yeah that's the best bet I think." He wandered over to a display, housing what looked to be antique cufflinks.  
"Wow these are wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed, looking at some old dresses. She picked a small brown one off and held it up. "Do you think it would fit?" She asked Ron, who turned to look. He shrugged. It looked small, but then again, so was Ginny.  
"Maybe, not sure. You could try it on." He pointed to the small curtained dressing rooms at the corner of the store. Ginny nodded and hopped into one while Ron looked at dress robes.  
"Ron!" She called. "Ron!"  
"Yeah what is it?" He called over a shelf.  
"I can't get the zipper at the back, help!" He rolled his eyes and walked over.  
"Is it safe to open the curtain?"  
"Obviously you numbskull."  
"Right." He lifted part of it and walked in. Ginny was facing the mirror. The dress fit her nicely, though it was a bit revealing, halfway up her thighs, and showed a lot in the cleavage area. Ron tried not to stare at her boobs, while zipping up the zipper on the back. She turned to the side and then did a full body turn, looking at how it fit.  
"What do you think?" she looked at him through the mirror.  
"I- well it's nice." he said. He had to admit, even though it was his sister, she looked fit in that dress.  
"Yeah I think so too. Rumor has it that Hogwarts is having a dance this year. I might get this..." She turned to Ron.  
"Get out, I'm going to change." He looked up from her cleavage and nodded, a bit red in the face.  
"Right, yeah." She blushed as he left the stall.  
"Oh wait Ron." She called again. He walked in. "Can you unzip the back?" She held her hair up, and he unzipped the dress, which immediately fell to the ground. Ginny yelped and covered her nude breasts, standing there in her panties. Ron tumbled back and fell on the ground below her.  
"Get out!" She cried. He looked up at her and tried to stand, but he kept catching on the robes, and the dress, and the curtain closing off the stall. She huffed and pulled him up with one hand. Well, tried to.  
"Wait!" He said, she stopped. "Ok, now move over, this stall is too bloody small." He cursed under his breath, and stood up.  
"Good, now get out!" Ginny pushed him out. He fell out, and after all the commotion, the tailor had come to check just what the hell was going on. Ron nodded and told him everything was fine. He did, however, notice how her hands left her breasts when she pushed him. And how they bounced when she pulled the curtain shut.

* * *

**Woooo! R&R Please! It lets me know there are readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron looked out the window of his room at the dark sky. His bare chest caught the breeze, and ruffled his pants. He leaned a bit outwards, and looked out at the fields that surrounded their small home. He tried not to, but he kept thinking about Ginny.

About Ginny in that dress.

About Ginny in the change room.

About Ginny covering her breasts.

About Ginny's breasts.

About Ginny lying under him, moaning, gasping-

No! Stop thinking about that! She's your bloody sister! He slapped his forehead and wandered back to his bed. He lay down and looked at the ceiling, trying to ignore his raging hard-on. He sighed, he would never be able to get to sleep with it, so he decided to cure it. But as much as he tried not to, he came with the image of a certain redhead in his mind.

* * *

"Coffee..." Ginny mumbled as she grabbed a mug, and filled it with the dark brown liquid. Her hair was a mess, she'd slept horribly last night. She sat at the kitchen table and sipped her mug hungrily, when Ron slumped down the steps. He grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee, and looked at Ginny.  
"Morning." He grunted. She nodded.  
"Morning." She took another drink. He sat in front of her.  
"Listen, Gin, I'm sorry about what happened-"  
"It was no big deal." She laughed, but her face reddened. "It was an accident.." She trailed off and stood up, leaving to her room. Ron did the same after a few minutes.

* * *

_Ginny,_

_I can't believe Hogwarts next week! Save me a seat on the train alright? I'll be there early, but you're always the one who gets the best compartments. Oh! And don't forget to bring your badge miss _Prefect_! Miss you tons._

_-Ashley._

Ron rolled the letter back up and gave the small owl that had landed a treat. He wandered up to Ginny's room and was about to knock, when he realized what time it was. What if she was changing? Did he even care? His willpower gave and he opened the door without knocking, and held up the letter. Ginny must not have heard him enter, because she was in her bra and panties, laying on her bed, on her stomach, facing away from him_. _He was about to ask what she was doing when a small moan escaped her lips. It was then he realized just _what _she was doing. But he didn't move. She started wrigling a bit, then started to sit up. He took a quick step backward and shut the door, so it was only open a crack. He looked in the crack, with a perfect view to a mirror facing her bed. She was lying on her back, legs spread, and her hand inside her panties. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was biting her lip. One hand gripped the side of her mattress as she started bucking her hips. She finally came, with a small sigh, and sat up. "Aquamenti." She whispered, and some water shot out of her wand, and she washed her hands. It was then Ron realized that he was horny.

"Gin." He knocked lightly on the door.  
"A 'sec." She called. Moments later she opened the door wearing a bathrobe. "What is it?" She asked. He handed her the letter.  
"Just came in." He mumbled, and walked away, hoping she had not seen the mass protruding from his pants.

* * *

This time when he stroked himself, he freely thought of Ginny. It was his brain right? Nobody would know. He imagined her milky body under him, over him, kissing him, sucking him. He came much harder than usual, and was left breathless. He took her idea and summoned some water to clean off, then he got changed.

The shower ran in the upstairs hallway. Ron checked to see if Ginny was in her room. Nope. Would he chance that it was her showering? He decided to. He grabbed a towel, stripped naked, and wrapped the towel around his hips. He walked to the bathroom door and pushed it open.  
"Who's in here?" He asked.  
"Me!" Ginny called. He smiled, her silhouette was outlined in the curtain, and it gave him excellent perspective.  
"Mum or Gin?" He called out. She pulled some of the curtain open and poked her head out.  
"Me!" She yelled. "Do I really sound like mum?" She glared at him. He laughed.  
"No, sorry, you don't look like her either." He regretted saying it as soon as he did. She looked down at the outside of the curtain, giving him a full silhouette of her body. She shut the curtain without a further word. If he hadn't been so embaressed, he would have sworn she had smiled.

"You can shower now." Ginny said as she opened the door to his room. He was still wearing the towel, and he stood up. He slipped out through the door, making sure their bodies touched.  
"Thanks Gin." He continued as she shut his door, and entered the shower.

"Sorry! I forgot my hairbrush!" Ginny rushed into the bathroom and started looking at the counter.  
"Um okay, I'm almost done." She fiddled with some things, and opened some drawers, and did probably other things he couldn't see. He rinsed the soap from his hair and face and opened the curtain so that it was only covering his hips.  
"Hey Gin, pass me the towel?" He asked, pointing to it. She grabbed it and handed it to him. He stepped out, simotaniously wrapping it around himself, and then turned off the shower.  
"Find it yet?" He asked and laughed. She turned her head quickly and shook it.  
"No, it might be in here." She bent over, giving him a full view of her barely-covered ass, and she dug around in the drawer. When she stood up, she must have seen him staring, because she rearranged her bathrobe.  
"G-got it." She smiled, and hurried out. Huh.

* * *

A soft tapping made Ron turn his head towards the door.  
"Open it." He said. Ginny opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her.  
"Hey," She whispered. "Couldn't sleep. Want to play night walk?" She asked, and sat on the edge of his bed. He sat up.  
"Sure, I can't sleep either."

Night walk was a game they used to play when they were little, and had to share a room. Both would close their eyes, and try and walk around the room without touching each other. It was a fun game, for a kid.

Ginny closed her eyes and walked around the room aimlessly, listening for sounds from Ron, who was doing the same thing. They walked for a good ten minutes before they got bored, and started walking faster, jumping over his bed, running even. Well, running until Ginny ran smack-in to Ron's chest, and they both fell onto the floor.  
"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered, and held the back of his head. Ginny was on top of him and her eyes widened.  
"Oh merlin I'm so sorry!" She bit her lip. "You okay?" Ron stared at her, and felt the start of a growing sensation in his nether regions. He tried to push the thought away, and it worked.  
"Oh, yeah just hurts."  
"Oh, well I'm sorry." Ginny didn't move, and neither did he. Until his nether regions decided that Ron wasn't it's mom, and it would do as it pleased. Which involved rising up and meeting Ginny's nether regions. Ron and Ginny both gasped at the same time, and their faces grew apart. But they still remained still, until Ginny moved a bit, foreward, then backward... And again. They kept eye contact as Ginny grinded against his hard-on, she was barely touching it, and it was torture for both of them. She applied more pressure, and soon they were both fighting the urge to moan, and wake up any other house members. Ginny gasped and fell limp on top of Ron as she came, and Ron gasped in her ear right after. She sat up again, and stood off of him.  
"G- Um, Goodnight." She hurried out. Neither of them really knowing what just happened.


End file.
